narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yamiko Hamasaki
Yamiko Hamasaki (浜崎やみこ, Hamasaki Yamiko) is a kunoichi of Konogakure's Inuzuka clan and Sunagakure's Hamasaki clan born in Sunagakure. Due to her lonely childhood and her hard work to become better and impress her mother she earned the epithet The Daughter of Sand '(砂の娘, ''Suna no Musume). Yamiko is known for performing her clan's technique, Chakra Flow and for being one of the few Hamasaki members to unlocked the Kurogan. Background Being the only child in the family of Yagara Hamasaki and Mezumi Inuzuka makes Yamiko is the last known Hamasaki clan member alive. Because both of her parents were active shinobis, Yamiko grew up mostly alone or with her Konoha relatives and occasinally with their neighbors, the Kazuro family. Her mother had always big outlooks for her daughter and she would express her disappointment when Yamiko couldn't fill the expectations, which was quite often for her during the first year of Academy. At the age of 6, Yamiko ended up as an orphan when her parents didn't return from a mission in The Land of Earth. This caused her to want to work harder so when she will find them once again she will be able to see them proud. Being so concerned with training made her neglect the socializing part so she ended up being a loner. However she was still able to connect with the friends she had since forever, Mao and Ryuu, Kazuro clan members. Because of her hard work she was promoted as a genin at the age of 9 but she refuses to be a part of any team untill her childhood friends graduate 2 years later. They will be teamed toghether under the leadership of Rikimaru Kazuro, the father of her other two team mates. In this time, Yamiko will fill multiple D rank missions in order to earn a living. Personality Since childhood, Yamiko could be tagged as a lonely child, shy and silent. Her only playing mates were the children that her parents introduced to her such as Kiba or Mao and Ryuu Kazuro. Later, years after she started to live alone, Yamiko's personality changed totally. She developped an agressive and impulsive personality due to the lack of her parents presence that The Inuzuka clan couldn't replace. In the first year of Academy, Yamiko is mostly ignored because of her lack of talent, she is unable to use jutsu without making big mistakes. All of these added up with a harsh family enviroment, she develops an introverted personality. As she looks for support she grows close to her childhood best friend, Ryuu Kazuro that was always open to help. During the second year of Academy, her parent's disappearance happens, event that gives Yamiko a boost for her ambition to improve her skills but it also leaves a strong shade in the personality. She starts to show less of her weakness and on the other hand she is more of an impulsive and self-centred person, being rather reserved when it comes to making new friends. Yamiko graduates Academy at the early age of 9 and she refuses to be sorted in any team and demands to be paired with her only friends, having as sensei their father. She will wait 2 more years for her friends to graduate Academy, time that she will use in completing D rank missions. The Inuzuka Clan can be called her main family. Kiba acts brotherly towards her, taking care of her as her little sister. While during the classic era they have quite a harsh time to stay close, during Shippuden Era they get over any inconveniences. Hana keeps a luttle distant attitude towards her but not because she would hate Yamiko but becuase of the age gap and because of her full time job. Tsume loves Yamiko yet she won't neglect punishing her for her attitude. One of the closest persons Yamiko ever was is Mao Kazuro, brother of Ryuu Kazuro. These three grew up just like brother and sister. They share a lot of moments together since they were in the same year at Academy whch caused Yamiko to get attached to them that much that she refuses to be sorted in any team but with them when she graduates Academy. Mao respects Yamiko for her ambition and how she has changed her status of loser, yet he doesn't stop in bugging her about the close relationship with his brother. On the other side, Ryuu is her favourite person. They both share a fraternal love for each other and try to help when needed. Their personalities have a big impact on one another and even their acts are the same. When Yamiko would feel sad because of some failure at Academy, Ryuu would offer his help and time to train togheter. Since childhood, he loved seeing her growing stronger and better everyday. In short they are distant from others but close to each other. Takara doesn't show any interest in her at first but after she sees Yamiko fighting against Yang in the Chunin Exam and winning, she tries to approach her in a more friendly way. She calls Yamiko "one of a kind" and after Yamiko gets to know Takara's backstory and understands that they are very alike since Takara is an orphan as well, these tow develop a strong bond that leads to a lifetime friendship. Takara will help Yamiko after the war with her documentation about her Clan and preparing for her journey for finding her long lost parents in the entire Shinobi World. Despite of Takara's stoic personality, she reveals herself as an amusing one around Yamiko and their group of friends. Their friendship helps them both heal from the harsh background they had as children and cultivate traits like wiseness and balanced and rational thinking. Yamiko gets annoied by Yang the first time they met because of her childish and dramatic acting, she even express it to her team saying that she "won't lose in front of a crybaby", but after seeing how mature she accepts her defeat they grow to become close and to respect each other. Yang consider her "the best accident" she could ever bump into because of this she met Mao, her future lover. They love to gossip and shop together and Yamiko even plays the matchmaker for her and Mao during Part II. Another friend of Yamiko is Seiji, Takara's and Yang's teammate. They aren't close friends or ever were, it just happen for them to have mutual friends. Seiji respects Yamiko for her strong personality and for being so opened up and Yamiko appreciates his stengh and speed. and the way he treats his younger brother During Part II, where her personality is changed, she is seen as a jovial teen and is total changed than the cold hearted child she used to be. Her group of friends had the biggest impact for this transformation. She express herself as a confident one that also knows her limits. Appearance Yamiko has fair skin, deep green eyes and brown hair (which is spiky for the most of her life, by adulthood she wears it in a neat long ponytail that) she enhire from the Hamasaki clan. As from her mother's clan she has pronounced sharp canine teeth and the distictive red fangs on her cheeks. On the surface of her eyes there are visible dark green speckels that appeared due to the Kurogan forming in the early preteen age. During Part I, Yamiko's attired consisted of a dark blue qipao dress with a pair of grey-ish shorts underneath and mesh warmer on her thighs, knees and gloves. She wears a belt with bag attached in which she keeps her supplements of tools and weapons. In Part II she wears more layers of clothing such as mesh warmer on her calves and her arms, a purple jumpsuit with short sleeves and pants that get to the middle of her calves, a darker shade of purple without sleeves ao dai, a dark red-brown collar as a sign of being the head of her Clan, a glove on her right hand and her forehead protector as a belt. In The Last: Naruto the movie, Yamiko is seen as weaing a balck middle sleeves ao dai that reveals her shoulders covered in mesh warmer with black shorth underneath. She also wears mesh warmer on her left leg and knee-high boots and her forehead protector as a belt as well. She styles her hair in a messy ponytail. Yamiko wears the standard Suna infantry flak jacket and assorted clothing during the Fourth Shinobi World War. By adulthood, her outfit gets a lot more simple, she wears a sleeveless purple shirt with another transparent shirt underneath, a dark pink belt and long purple pants with pair of knee-high boots. Her hair is worn in a neat ponytail andshe also weras pink lipstick. Abilities Yamiko is known for her clan's techniques that are used along with the Inuzuka ones. While she can barely perform Hand seals or close combat she is quite gifted at Ninjutsu and due to her small body she has a great speed. Blades Boom This is the first jutsu Yamiko learned from her father. It's performed by holding a bunch of kunais in one's hand then throwing them away very fast while the user fill them with chakra. It has to be a minimal amount of chakra yet enought to cause pain. Using too much crakra while performing this will end up hurting themselves and getting weary very fast. Fire Blast Because she has the Fire Release inherited from her mother she can perform this jutsu. It consists in the use of scrolls to summon kunais that are filled with chakra so when they hit the opponent they will feel the would like a burning flame. Kurogan Not very known yet existing is the Hamasaki bloodline limit: the Kurogan. Only a limited number of Hamasakian members have possessed it because it isn't transmitted from parent to child or from grandparent o grandson. One must deserve the Kurogan from hard work. It is very shoking that Yamiko was able to unlock it because of her talentless childhood. But as said before. she was ambitious enought to try and be victorious in getting better at Academy. Other known Hamasaki members that have unlocked the Kurogan are: Yinome Hamasaki, the Hamasaki Clan founder, Yamada Hamasaki, Yamiko's grandmother and Yagara's mother. Yosuke Hamasaki have unloked it for a short period of time during adulthood but have lost it because of an injury during Third Shinobi World War. The Kurogan looks like some dark specles on the owner's eye and this is why it is very hard to recognize an owner. Once unlocked. the kurogan helps by strengthening one's stamina so they can perform the jutsus better. Inuzuka Clan Abilities As a member of the Inuzuka clan, Yamiko has learned from Kiba how to fight along her canine companion, Burumaru, that is a summoned ninken. Yet not as talented and interested in as she is with the Hamasaki Clan Abilities she can perform Fang Passing Fang by turning Burumaru into an identical clone of herself. Ninjutsu She can use the Shadow Clone Technique, and an advanced version of the Transformation Technique, using them to perform Inuzuka Clan's advanced techniques. She is also capable of using Earth and Fire Release. While learning how to do the Summoning Technique, Yamiko summoned by accident a small puppy that later will be named Burumaru because of his blue eyes. The connection between them got so strong over time that Yamiko Later decided to adopt and raise him as her own ninken like every other Inuzuka. Burumaru has the aspect of a pomsky, being often misjudged by his small body even in the adulhood as a weak dog. Status Part I Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT